


Dreams and Wizards [fic & podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a little lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Wizards [fic & podfic]

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/dreams%20and%20wizards.mp3) | **Size:** 1MB | **Duration:** 0:57min

  
---|---  
  
“I’m not in the Nevernever,” Harry Dresden said. “And I’m not in Faerie. I don’t know where I am. What’s this Dreaming? Am I dreaming? I remember there was this pollen, and some guy, and then I was back there somewhere, not sure where.”

“The world is big,” she replied simply. “It’s like spaghetti, everything touching. Now you’re between my brother and I, except he used to be a little boy before he was my brother, so he’s not very good at this yet.”

“So how exactly am I supposed to find my way in all this?” he asked. But the girl had already turned into a goldfish and flown into the dawn. Harry chose a random direction and hoped it would take him home.


End file.
